Where Angel's Feet do Tread
by eixid
Summary: Sequel to "Another Like Me" Hanshin is working towards returning to the realm of the living. But in the process he may find that 'life' is harder than he expected.
1. He spends his Nights in California

IMPORTANT:   
  
1:This is the continuation of "Another Like Me" So, if you haven't already, you will need to read that first to know what has happened up to this point.  
  
2:This sequel is in fact two separate stories, "Where Angel's feet do Tread" and "Where Broken hearts do Wait". "Where Angel's feet do Tread" follows what happened to Hanshin after the battle with Tokimi. While "Where Broken hearts do Wait" follows the rest of the Tenchi household in that same period of time. Both stories will be updated at the same times (expect updates every Tuesday in December) and are meant to be read together, meaning that when you finish this chapter of "Where Angel's feet do Tread" move on to the corresponding chapter of "Where Broken hearts do Wait" if you haven't read that one already.   
  
I know it's kind of confusing, but I felt mixing the two stories together into one just didn't feel right. If you have any questions you can leave a review or e-mail me at: eixid_@hotmail.com anytime you wish.   
  
  
  
  
Where Angel's feet do Tread….  
  
  
  
  
She frantically ran out of her son's room, holding the 4 year old tightly to her chest so the falling embers didn't get on him. The smoke wasn't bad, but the orange glow that consumed everything in the house was a constant reminder of the immense danger they were in.  
  
"Mommy?" Her son asked sleepily just waking up.  
  
"Its okay honey, mommy's just playing a game and she needs you to be real still okay?" She didn't even pause to hear her child's reply as she rounded the corner into the hallway. If she could only make it down the stairs, the front door was right there.  
  
She gripped the banister hard, stopping herself from falling to the first story. The stairs had collapsed into a burning pile below, cutting off their retreat. She turned, hoisting her son up in her arms for a better grip, to go back the way they came but discovered in vain that it too was now consumed by the flames.  
  
She leaned back against the wall and sank to the floor, defeated, with her child in her arms.  
  
"Its okay mommy, he won't let anything happen to us."  
  
She didn't understand the meaning behind her son's words, just wrapped him closer to her chest as the creaking of the roof growled like a bear among the roaring of the flames, at least it would be quick.  
  
Her son peeked out from his mother's robe with eyes absent of fear. The man he was watching had been with them since he woke up. The little boy watched as he walked through a small flame near her mother's feet to kneel next to them. He felt a warm feeling come over him as the huge white wings on the stranger's back unfolded and circled protectively around them, blocking out the flames.   
  
  
~~~:*:~~~  
  
  
Chirkoski Tubelev, convicted operative for the Russian Mafia, rapist, and murderer watched as the slick needle pierced his vein. The doctor stepped back from his restrained arm and stood next to the Russian police that oversaw his execution. He blinked his eyes, knowing that the first sign was sleepiness. He waited calmly in the room, passing what seemed like hours staring at his reflection in the two-way glass. His victim's families were in there. He was not sad, not angry, not even worried. *Thank God for Atheism.* He thought before the irony of his statement caused a slight grin to form on his face.   
  
Looking into the mirror again he pondered his life. He had tortured people for information, killed rival mafia operatives in the streets, not to mention his personal tastes with regards to his sexual life. And here he was, being put into a peaceful sleep when he had killed so many so slowly.   
  
He blinked again, and noticed two red dots that seemed to be behind the glass. *Cameras?* That was great, they were videotaping his death. But then they moved, coming closer. *This must be some nice shit.* He looked at the tube running into his arm before looking back to the mirror.   
  
Had he still had control of his muscles he would have clawed for escape, but the I.V. had already begun to shut down his nervous system. The dots were eyes, burning red eyes. Slowly a face seemed to pass through the mirror and into the chamber. His brain sent messages to his arms to fight the straps that held him down, but he didn't stir, he couldn't even scream. Black, pitch black robes covered the huge red-eyed figure that stood in the room with him now, its head nearly touching the ceiling. Its face, it was horrible, like nothing but pale skin covering a skull. In one grizzly hand the creature pulled a large, rusted scythe from his robes, using it like a cane beside him.   
  
Tubelev lost control of his bladder and a guard tried to suppress a smile. Could they not see him? Stepping forward, the creature loomed over his restrained body, and reached a hand to his face. The hand inched forward, dripping blood and gore from the fingers as huge claws emerged from the tips. Tubelev didn't want to see any more, he tried to close his eyes but to no avail, he had to watch as the creatures claws inched forward, until they thrust into his skull.  
  
  
~~~:*:~~~  
  
  
"Where is he?" Miss. Elaine Henderson asked herself as she straitened her Sunday hat. Looking in the mirror one last time, she began to slowly walk through her small house to the living room, turning off the lights in preparation for her trip. So many fond memories were here, from the day she and her husband moved in, to raising their children, and watching as her grandchildren played in its rooms. Straitening a framed needlework of the Lords Prayer in the hall she noticed her wrinkled face and gray hair's reflection in the glass.   
  
It had all been so long ago, so long since she was the center of everything, so long since Robert had passed. The kids used to visit all the time, then it was the grandkids, but now even they had grown up, some married and one even expecting her great grandchild in a few months. But they were all happy, so she was happy. After all, it's the job of a mother to please her children.  
  
"There he is." She said; face lighting up upon seeing a young man walking up the steps of her small home. "Such a handsome young man." He reminded her so much of her grandson Dan, who had just moved off to college. Turning off the lights in the living room and throwing a white shawl over her shoulders she opened the door. The young man smiled, and extended his hand to her.  
  
"I'm ready." She said, and took his hand as he helped her down the steps.  
  
  
~~~:*:~~~  
  
  
Nothingness spanned out around the walkway that he walked, hit footfalls echoing out into the distance. A dark hared man walked down a weathered wood platform in this ethereal realm. His pace slowed, and in the distance a great tree growing from a pool of water appeared. The tree seemed to glow, proving illumination to the chamber.  
  
"I really appreciate the way you appeared to the child." Tsunami said, appearing before the great tree in a shimmering light, looking kindly at the man.  
  
"You know I have no way of determining my appearance, it all depends on the person I'm taking." He reminded leaning against a wooden root that came up from the pathway to form a guardrail.  
  
She smiled, knowing that that was his odd way of saying thank you. "I have another person I would like you to attend to."  
  
"Another taking?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"No, I just wish you to help someone." Hanshin looked up at the goddess as she took a more physical form, walking out of the clear pool and up to him on the platform. "She was an Angel like you; she served me for many years. About twenty Earth years ago she told me she wished to live as a human."  
  
"While we are on the subject, any notion when I may be allowed to make that choice?" He looked up raising an eyebrow; it was something he asked her at every opportunity given.  
  
"When you have proven yourself." She looked over the edge of the walkway into the emptiness below.  
  
"What exactly am I proving again?"  
  
"It will all be made clear in time Hanshin, but now we must wait." She said, politely trying to end his inquiry. The Goddess had lived for countless years, with many different people worshiping her. So it was a little unusual to find someone who did not seem impressed or intimidated by her presence. In fact, she could only remember two other people who were as impressed as he was.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"My sister."   
  
He cocked up one eyebrow, momentarily forgetting that this was the most information he had gotten from the Goddess since his arrival. "If you mean Tokimi, we are going to be waiting for a very long time."  
  
"Not Tokimi." She looked at the adornment of confusion in his face that he was desperately trying to hide. "As I said it will all be made clear to you soon, but until then, you must prove yourself worthy."  
  
"Whatever." He sighed in defeat, knowing that he would get no more information from the Goddess of Jurai today.  
  
"As I was saying, she chose to live on Earth as a mortal, and her time is coming up."  
  
"I thought you said this was not a taking?"  
  
"It is not," Tsunami looked down. "She was dealt a rough life. She is now working her way through college trying to support her daughter."  
  
"So I take it she has no memory of you or her past here?"  
  
"No."  
  
He crossed his arms over his chest and resumed his leaning on the railing. "So where exactly do I fit into this?"  
  
"It is my wish that she have someone to make her happy."  
  
"And I take it that I'm that someone?"  
  
"Yes, I will place you on Earth as a normal human. All I ask is that you watch over her, help her out."  
  
I don't like blind dates, why don't you handle it?" He stood away from the railing and walked closer to the tree. "With a thought you could let her win the lottery or something."  
  
Tsunami shook her head. "Nothing would please me more than to give her everything and wipe the bad memories away, but it was not her wish. She expressed to me her desire to live as a normal human, with the hand that was dealt to her."  
  
"Bending the rules a little with me aren't you?"  
  
"I am not breaking my promise to her; you will help her, not I." She waved her hand over the pool that the great tree grew from. From the ripples in the water an image of a young woman appeared.  
  
  
~~~:*:~~~  
  
  
The door to a green Honda Civic flung open, followed soon after by two feet. She stood out of the small car, making sure the doors were unlocked and the small pocketbook still under her arm. The trunk was already ajar, exposing several bags of overturned groceries. She sighed picking a gallon of milk up off the now flattened loaf of bread. Retrieving the items that needed to be taken care of first, her rocky road ice cream, she walked to the passenger door to remove her most precious cargo.   
  
The little girl looked up as her mother opened the door, her small brown eyes seeming to burst to life after witnessing her mother disappear and then return. She removed the straps from the car seat, lifting the eighteen month old to her side. Shutting the door with a swing of her hips she struggled with her load. A baby, bag of groceries, pocketbook, and her keys which were in her jeans pocket. As she tried to dig them out the bag slipped, falling to the asphalt parking lot with a thud and setting the cylinder container of chocolate goodness free, rolling away from her.  
  
"Crap." She recovered, hoisting the little girl up to get a better grip and prepare to run down the lost tub.  
  
"Here, let me help you with that."  
  
She was startled by the voice, one she didn't recognize and had no idea where it came from. A young man stepped out from behind a SUV and bent down, returning with the ice cream. The dirty blond blew a few stray hairs that had worked their way out of her ponytail out of her face.   
  
"You dropped this." He said as he walked back to her. He was a looker. Short black hair done up in that messy way that you only saw pulled off on billboards and magazine ads. A good strong face, dark eyes that as he stepped closer she discovered were green. "Got anything else to carry?" He asked, snapping her out of her trance.  
  
"Uh, well yea." She gestured back over to the Civic automatically.   
  
The guy smiled and let out a little chuckle while walking over to her car.  
  
"No," She said stopping him is his tracks, still close enough to her to fully see how he stood over her five foot four stature. *Guy must be at least six two.* "Its okay, really I got it."  
  
"I insist." He smiled, and continued his walk to the car, his black leather dress jacket opening as he walked exposing the royal blue dress shirt underneath.   
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem," He grabbed the remaining plastic bags and shut the trunk. "My name is Han, I believe we are neighbors." He said turning and walking back up to her.  
  
"Han? You must be Keko's cousin." She asked, for the first time actually proposing a conversation.  
  
"Uh, yes." He seemed to be a little taken back by her question.  
  
"It's Sara, nice to meet you. Keko told me you were coming here to study." He still had a little dumfounded look on his face. "She and I were friends and roomed together a couple of years back, before she finished last semester." She explained, and he nodded.  
  
"So, she told you about me then?" Han said as he walked with her to the wooden stairs leading up the buildings floors.  
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Nothing bad I hope?"  
  
"No," She laughed. "I never heard someone talk so much about how great a person you were."  
  
"Well, Keiko was always a little off. Did she tell you how she grew up under power lines?"  
  
Sara laughed again, this time pausing their ascent a moment. "No, guess she left that part out."  
  
"And who is this?" Han asked looking down into the little girl's brown eyes.  
  
"This is Mary." She stopped at the stairs landing between the first and second floor and looked at her daughter.  
  
"It's a pleasure." He said reaching out to the little girl with a free finger who grasp it and smiled.  
  
"She likes you."  
  
He looked into the child's big eyes. "I've got a way with children." She reminded him of another little girl. "How old is she?" He looked up.  
  
"Eighteen months." She continued up the stairs, kissing her daughters cheek. "Han, you don't look Japanese."  
  
"My father was American; he moved there and met my mother who was half Japanese, Keiko's aunt. I decided to come back to the U.S. to finish school."  
  
"Well, you speak English so well I couldn't even tell it was a second language."  
  
"When you father speaks English around the house and your friends Japanese, you pick them both up."  
  
"This is me." She said fumbling with her keys and kicking the door of 215 open.  
  
"Is on the counter fine?" Han asked as he entered the apartment. The door opened into the living room, with an open counter peering into the kitchen. The apartment was nice, pretty good for a single bedroom.   
  
"Perfect." She said as she sat Mary in her crib in the center of the living room.  
  
"Actually, I think I'm right above you." He said looking at the ceiling as he entered the kitchen.  
  
"I'm not going to have to get out my poking broom and yell at you to quiet down am I?" She asked laughing as she went down the hall for a moment.  
  
"Trust me, I've seen the way you handle Ice cream," He raised his voice so she could hear while he sat the items out of the bags and onto the counter. "I wouldn't want to cross paths with you."  
  
She laughed as she walked back in. "You don't have to do that." She said indicating the groceries he was unloading.  
  
"Sorry, force of habit." He dusted some imaginary dirt from his hands. "I should be going anyway, if you need anything Sara just poke away."  
  
"Got it." She said as she followed him to the door.   
  
He walked out and turned to climb the final flight of stairs. She looked after him a moment before shutting and locking her door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review and Read chapter one of "Where Broken hearts do Wait" if you haven't already. 


	2. Watching the Stars on the Big Screen

See the author's notes on chapter one for a formatting explanation.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hanshin awoke the next day with three new sensations. His face itched, he was starving, and he really had to use the bathroom. Rolling out of the bed he walked to the bathroom that bordered his bedroom. Rushing through the door, he nearly tripped on the bathmat and nearly lost his balance.   
  
Standing before the toilet he started his business, and soon found himself leaning against the wall for support. "God that feels good." He exclaimed.   
  
"You called?"  
  
Han nearly jumped on top of the toilet as the unexpected person's voice hit his ears. In the doorway to his bathroom stood Tsunami, giving off her goddess glow and everything, with what Han could almost swear was a mischievous smile.   
  
"No." He stated, as he flushed and made sure that he was presentable enough to turn around.  
  
"That's funny." She put a finger to her chin and looked up at the ceiling. "Because I could have sworn that someone called my name. I very clearly heard…"  
  
"You know what I meant!" Han snapped, obviously embarrassed by the situation.  
  
Tsunami smiled and stopped her debate, deciding to let him off the hook.  
  
"What time is it?" He asked, hopefully getting as far away from the previous subject as he could.  
  
"About three in the afternoon."  
  
"Three in the afternoon?" He looked at her.  
  
"I'm willing to bet that you have never had real night's sleep before. It may take a while for your body's natural clock to settle down. Until then, I suggest using the alarm if you have anything important the next day."  
  
"Who is Keiko?" He asked as he crossed in front of her and went to the sink.  
  
"A past friend of Sara's, I just added the parts about you in so you would have some creditability."  
  
He tuned on the water. "You sound like we are in a rush."  
  
"Like I said, she is nearing the end of her time here."   
  
"Exactly how far do you expect this relationship to go to make her 'happy', because I do have some moral objections?" He splashed cool water on his face.   
  
"I understand, do not worry all I whish for her is a friend. How far it goes after that is up to you and I don't expect you to do anything that you feel would betray Ryoko."  
  
"Himm." He muttered looking at his reflection in the bathroom mirror.  
  
"Well?" She asked. "I took a few liberties to ensure you fit in here. How do you like it?"  
  
Han stood looking into his apartment's bathroom mirror. His once long hair was cut, and massed what was left into a messy wad on his head. "This has got to go." Han stated, rubbing the patch of hair on his chin. His short hair was one thing, but the go-tee was unacceptable.  
  
"Really, Sasami thought it looked good on you?" Tsunami said looking over his shoulder and into his reflection.  
  
"Well Sasami…" Hanshin paused on the Goddess' words. "Sasami?" He turned from the mirror to the woman in his bathroom.  
  
"She and I converge more often now." The Goddess stated, picturing her human counterpart.  
  
"So she knows I'm alive?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"The others?" He asked again.  
  
"No."   
  
There was a pause. "Good." Han's face turned back to the mirror, but he knew the Tsunami was watching him intently.  
  
"I was going to give you the opportunity to communicate with them."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, they are your friends."  
  
"No." He said flatly, his reserved anger showing through his quiet tone. "How can they befriend me when not even I know who or what I am? Everyday I sift through my memories trying to separate the real from your sister's lies." Hanshin softened his tone and looked into the sink. "The only thing I know for sure is what happened to me during my time there."  
  
"And nothing else matters." Tsunami spoke up. "Ryoko still fell in love with you."  
  
"Ryoko fell in love with the man on the Souja, the man that went with her to Corgil. If I am anyone I am the man who abused her, the man who used her like a fighting dog. If I had never agreed to her looking into my memories it never would have happened, she still would have hated me as Kagato."  
  
"Yes it would have, not as quickly, but she certainty would have fallen in love with you."   
  
"I don't want them to know I'm alive." He stated, signifying that the conversation was over.  
  
"Why not?" She pressed on.  
  
"I'm not going back there until I know who or what I am. And I don't want Ryoko to go through losing someone she loves again. Let me stay dead for now."  
  
"As you wish." Tsunami sighed, knowing that she could not go against the man's wishes.  
  
"Tell me Tsunami?" He asked after a few moments of silence. "If Sasami can see through you, does that mean you can see through her?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What are they doing?" Anyone who had ever know the man known as Hanshin would have never expected is request to sound like it did. Even he was surprised at how meek and pleading the words escaped his mouth.  
  
Tsunami smiled. "It's about nine in the morning, and Sasami just started serving breakfast." She closed her eyes and connected better with her counterpart. "Katsuhito is slowly walking down the shrine steps with his arms crossed behind his back. Washu is still in her lab, asleep; apparently she was working on some experiment involving hot dogs and duct tape. Tenchi is walking down the stairs, heading to the kitchen, and Ayeka has just come in from the storage room with a basket of carrots for Ryo-ohki."  
  
"Ryoko?" He asked, and she did not have to open her eyes from her meditation to know that Hanshin was intently gazing at her.  
  
Tsunami's brow wrinkled in concentration. "I don't see her…. Wait, there she is teleporting down through the roof to the kitchen."  
  
"How does she look?"  
  
"Good." Tsunami lied, leaving out the Space Pirate's paler than normal complexion.  
  
"Thank you." He said, opening the drawer and removing an electric razor. After shaving the go-tee, he rubbed his light stubble covering the rest of his face a moment before turning to it. *I wonder how often I'm going to have to do this?* He thought as the razor grinded away.  
  
"Well," He said to Tsunami who kept her silent vigil at the door. "The hair doesn't look that bad short…"  
  
Han grabbed the sides of the sink as what felt like a bolt of lightning shot through his head. His eyes glassed over, the image of the sink faded. A new one took its place; he was standing before Lady Tokimi.  
  
  
~~~:*:~~~  
  
  
He was in a strange place to say the least. Huge blackened silhouettes lined the sides, momentarily blocking the stars and planets that hung low overhead. Before him, with two female silhouettes behind her, he saw the image of a woman he never wanted to see again.  
  
"Tokimi!" Han yelled before silently cursing at his outburst.  
  
"Lady Tokimi," A gray bearded old man's face spoke, a voice that sent a chill through His spine. "I have made the appropriate treatments on Clay and Zero."   
  
"So you have." Tokimi stated, making it obvious that she already knew.  
  
"Anyone able to undo the memory blockage will be able to come here." He reminded.  
  
Tokimi cut him off from any further explanation. "What about the other battle?"  
  
The old man nodded. "Yes, at irregular point 0.1. No test required, and the reproduction process has already completed itself following the battle."  
  
"So he is here?" She asked.  
  
*He? Who is she talking about?* Hanshin thought. Apparently they could not see him, but to be safe he decided to keep his position and voice to himself as he slinked to the side and behind a large pillar.  
  
"Yes." The old man with the jewel replied.  
  
"Good, but I cannot help but wonder about that boy, what will happen to him?"  
  
*Boy? Does she mean Tenchi?*  
  
"You are looking into the future, aren't you Lady Tokimi?" The man asked.  
  
Tokimi looked to the stars that hung overhead. "I wonder what lies beyond that? Sisters, why are you there?" Tokimi gazed out into the stars that surrounded her.  
  
"Whatever it is, there is no doubt of new possibilities." The man's image replied to the Goddess's statement.  
  
"I am not sure of that."  
  
"Shall we initiate a move?" The bearded man questioned.  
  
Tokimi looked down at his image. "You should not lay your hand on that boy. You should not fight against him. Understood?"  
  
"I understand." With that D3 disappeared out of sight, but nearly as soon as he vanished, another figure took his place before the Goddess. The human sized man stood for a moment before taking a knee and bowing his head.  
  
"Have I done well my lady?" He asked looking up, messy dark green, almost black, hair appearing over his shoulders. Hanshin could only see his back, which had green, armor like plates that crossed over to his chest.   
  
"Yes." She replied. "Kagato was able to re-locate Yosho and Ryoko."  
  
"But Yosho is not part of the equation anymore." The man corrected.  
  
"You are correct; Tenchi has proven to be quite the problem. We need to be sure of his power before we do anything else. I need you to do that for me."  
  
"Another infiltration?"  
  
"Yes, D3 is working on a new personality now."  
  
"Good, I am eager to get Kagato out of my head." He stated standing. "And how about something a little less conceited this time." He said taking a far less formal tone with the Goddess.  
  
"We have no time; you will have to keep Kagato at bay for a little while longer."  
  
"But they may be able to detect him." The man stated, obviously not relishing in the fact that Kagato would apparently remain with him.   
  
"It will serve my purpose if they do." Tokimi smiled. "How would you like to be the first son of Jurai?"   
  
  
~~~:*:~~~  
  
  
The image faded, and a new one appeared of a blue hared woman looking over at him. "Hanshin, what happened?" Tsunami asked, kneeling over his form on the bathroom floor.  
  
He stayed silent, not able to form a reply. Eventually he was able to form the words that screamed to be let out. "I… think I remembered something."  
  
"What?" She asked gently taking his shoulder and helping him to his feet.  
  
"A man, standing in front of Tokimi and an old guy with a jewel of his forehead."  
  
"D3." She stated, looking away from him and heading to the door.  
  
"Who?" He called, although in his weakened state he remained clutching the counter.  
  
"I need to go."  
  
"No." Han said coolly grabbing Tsunami's arm before she had a chance to disappear. "You're not telling me everything."  
  
"No, I'm not." With that, the blue haired goddess disappeared  
  
He stood by himself a moment before giving up on the chance that the goddess would re-appear. Taking a whiff he noticed something else he had neglected since his waking, his smell. Having no need to perspire to cool himself the pungent aroma of body order was unpleasant to say the least. Finished shaving, he turned the water to the shower on, and finding the desired temperature, stepped in.  
  
  
~~~:*:~~~  
  
  
"Hello?" She answered the portable phone and held out another spoonful of carrot baby food to Mary.  
  
"Sara?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It's Han."  
  
"Hey," She said shifting the phone and wiping some drool from her daughter's chin. "How'd you know my number?"  
  
"Keiko gave it to me before I left Japan. Said to call it if I needed some help getting adjusted." He complemented himself quickly on a good cover. "Glad it was yours."   
  
She laughed. "So, what's up?"  
  
"Well, I start UCLA next semester, and I was hoping to get someone to show me around Los Angeles before then" He heard Mary cry in the background.   
  
"Hold on a sec." She sat the phone down and picked her daughter up. Wiping the orange paste from her mouth she sat her daughter down in her playpen where she busied herself with several colorful toys. Walking back past the high chair she picked up the phone and walked into the kitchen. "How about tomorrow?"  
  
"Great, when do you get out of class?"  
  
"Tomorrow's my last final, about noon."   
  
"Okay, see you then?"  
  
"Sure, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
He hung up the phone, and since he didn't have anything to do for the remainder of the day, decided to see what was on American Television. Flipping through the numerous channels he found nothing, but finally settled on a premium movie channel. *At least Tsunami got me some perks.* The plot to the movie was simple, boy meets girl, boy loses girl, boys gets girl back. It seemed so easy on TV.  
  
*Why can't that be me?* He thought, watching as the conclusion turned into the rolling credits. If only he and Ryoko's relationship could be summed up in a two hour movie. Maybe then it could at least have a happy ending.  
  
Flicking it off as the credits rolled he went to his bedroom. Throwing off the white cotton shirt he flopped back onto the bed. He couldn't help but find the humor, no, outrageousness in comparing his life to that movie. He looked up with a little smile. "If I could be like that…" Han muttered, remembering the lead male character, to the darkness just before he said good night.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
…Please read and review chapter two of "Where Broken Hearts do Wait" if you haven't done so already. 


End file.
